Dreams and Wishes
by meesacsws
Summary: Kari was sleeping ever-so-peacefully, but what started with a dream...ended as a nightmare....takari. Previously, Dreams, Nightsmares, and TwentySecond Birthdays.


**Well, as always I don't own Digimon. Man if I had a dollar for every time I say that…. **

"TK, I'm not sure." Kari was five and she was at the local pool with her best friend TK. He was trying to convince her to swim. "Really, TK what if I drown?"

"Kari, the water isn't that deep! I won't let you drown." TK gave her his hand.

"Promise?"

"Why would I lie to you Kari Kamiya? You're my best friend!" TK led Kari to the shallow waters of the kiddy pool. "Look when I say go we're gonna jump together okay?" Kari nodded her face turning paler by the second. "Okay, GO!" TK jumped at bought Kari with him.

"Help!" gasped Kari as she tried to breathe. Her arms were flailing and she had no clue what to do. "I can't swim TK!" TK waded over and bit his lip.

"Kari, just stand up." Kari stood up and a blush crept across her face.

"Oh, thank you TK you saved my life!" Kari grinned as she hugged her best friend.

"Isn't that was friends are for?" TK asked as he hugged her back.

Kari was ten now and at Los Zapatos a Spanish shoe store in Japan. She was begging her mom to let her wear the red heels instead of the black Mary Jane's. "Mom, please? All the girls now are wearing heels. I'm ten!" Kari whined as she stomped her foot.

"Hikari Kamiya, behave yourself. You may get the heels only if they are those black pumps." Her mom scolded sternly. Kari nodded happily and a grin graced her face when she heard the shop bell rang. A blond boy and his older brother walked in.

"TK, Matt! Hey!" Kari ran over to greet them.

"Hey Kari." Matt nodded in her direction as he jammed to his CD player **(A/N- remember iPods were nonexistent then!)**

"Hi Kari!" TK grinned and waved, "What are you doing at Zapatos?"

"Shoe shopping." Kari declared proudly as she stuck her foot out, "You like?"

"They're pretty cool! I'm getting new sneakers, they're going to have straps instead of being slip-ons, how cool is that?" **(A/N- Remember how when we were younger we wanted the shoes that lit up and had Velcro straps?) **

"Super! Hey wanna hang out today? Mom is bringing Tai to the doctor's and I'm stuck with Dad." Kari stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes.

"Okay, I'll ask my mom." TK giggled, "Mom! Could I go out with Kari today?"

"Go out?" TK's mom arched her eyebrows suspiciously.

"He means hang out Mom, relax." Matt muttered.

"No, I meant go out!" TK snapped. Then realizing what he said Kari and he blushed.

They were swirling together at their Junior Prom, smiles plastered on their faces. "TK, are we always gonna be together?" Kari pressed her face into his chest.

"Why wouldn't we be together? I love you." TK stroked Kari's hair; the couple was now oblivious to the stares they were receiving.

"I don't ever wanna see you again!" TK shouted through the rain. They were twenty-one and engaged. TK grabbed her hand and tore off the diamond ring, then walked away.

"What did I do?!" shrieked Kari through tears.

"Why don't you ask _Davis_." He sneered, his face unrecognizable; a mask of hatred in the rain, the look did not suit the blonde.

"He kissed _me_! It was a mistletoe, it didn't mean anything!" Kari shouted desperately. She tried to run to catch up to TK but failed, he dodged her grasp.

"So blame it on the mistletoe? Yeah well, apparently our relationship doesn't mean anything to you!" TK stormed off.

"TK…." Kari whispered, the rain slowing down to a stop.

"Kari, Kari, Kari! Wake up!" Someone was shaking Kari awake and placing a wet cloth over her forehead.

"Huh? Tai? Why are you up?" Kari asked weakly staring at her concerned brother.

"You were screaming all sorts of things in your sleep! It was scaring the hell out of Mom and Dad! Jesus, what were you dreaming about?"

"TK…" Kari whispered faintly before going back to sleep. Then in her sleep she realized with a gasp, today was her 22nd birthday…oh and how alone she was….

**Well, like it? Hopefully you guys could figure out what happened. Well, R&R XOXO. **


End file.
